Armins sister
by animelove01
Summary: This story is about Armins sister Kira she join the Scout Regiment. After living her life as a slave for the king. It has some number that I think is funny too.


Hey guys this is my attack on titan story. I hope you like it. I enjoy writing fanfiction for you guys. Just a little add Eren will not be dating Mikasa. If you haven't watched season one or read the magna there are a couple spoilers.

One day in the Scout Regiment a group of new recrutes joined, one in particular was Armins younger sister from Wall Sina, the innermost wall. Her family had to sell her to the king in order to live( that didn't work out too well lol). Her name was Kira Alert, she was 17. Wen she arrived she walked right up to Levi and said, "Excuse me Mr. Levi do you happen to know my older brother Armin Alert?" "Yes I know Armin Alert, he's in my squadrent." "Oh and don't call me mister, its Hechou or Levi Hechou." Kira looked at him for a second and responded. "My apologies oops sorry I mean Hechou. Could you please tell me were my brother is?" "Sure but I want your name first." "Oh of course my name is Kira Alert." "Your brother is in that building." He said pointing to a small building. "Thank you Hechou!" She said as she ran to the small building.

Wen she had arrived in the building, she ran right into Eren and fell on top of him. "Oh I-Im sorry...I wasn't looking im- before she could finish, Eren put his finger to her lips and said, " Its all right no need to apologize so much. You didn't hurt me or anything. Tho I am curious to why you were in such a hurry?" As they stood up she talked. "Well my names Kira Alert I'm 17." Eren's eyes got wide "Wait are you related to Armin Alert!?" "Yes I'm his younger sister." Kira gave Eren a smile. " Woah Armin never told me about you. I'm Eren Jeager his best friend. He tells me everything so this is a surprise." He stood the laughing and scratching his head. "Well would you like me to take you to Armin?" "Yes please! Thank you Eren." "No problem". He looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.

-finding Armin-

"There he is Kira" Eren pointed to the little blonde boy. "Armin!" Kira ran to her brother and hugged him. "I-it can't be, Kira?" She was crying after so long she finally found her brother. " Yes Armin its me." They gave each other a big hug. Armin then introduced her to Jean, Reigner, Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Annie, Mikasa, and Eren. "This is Kira my little sister. I thought would never see you again Kira!" He hugged her again. Everyone started getting to know Kira the whole day.

-midnight-

"Guys its late I'm going to bed." Kira said as she rubbed her eyes. Everyone replied " OK night Kira. I'm going to bed too." Kira walked to he room which was on the girls side of the barracks. "Man Armin has a lot of friends. Mikasa and Annie are scary tho." She said giggling. " That boy Eren is cute tho. I can't believe I ran into him like that." Her face turned pink. "Well its time for bed, after the story's I've heard I might have a long day tomorrow." She turned out the light and slowly fell asleep.

-next morning-

"Hmm.." Kira woke up and stretched her arms. She looks at the clock it was 7:00am. "Well I guess I'll get ready." After three hours she was ready. "I love taking baths in the morning." She said while leaving her room. "Good morning Hechou" she said while saluting Levi. "Oh..morning Kira. Kira as of today you will be joining my squad." She started to smile. "Thanks you Hechou!" Kira walked ti the dining hall, were she found all her new friends at a table. "Good morning guys!" She walked over and sat between Armin and Eren . "Good morning Kira." Everyone talked with breakfast. "Today we will be doing something simple, you all will clean the entire dining hall." Levi commanded. Everyone was use to the orders because they're with Levi, of course, he would make them clean. After cleaning the dining hall that had to clean again. The dining hall ended up being cleaned five times, this took all day. "I'm beat. I need to go to bed" Kira said. The clock stroke midnight and everyone was sent to thier rooms.

-two years later-

Kira had killed nine titans in the past two years and saw Eren turn into a titan many times. She also discovered that she was in love with Eren Jeager.

One night the girls were going to have a slumber party in Kira's room. Christa, Mikasa, Ymir, Sasha,Annie,and ,of course, Kira. Wen they all arrived, they set up their sleeping bags. "Alright I have an idea". Christa said while smiling. "What is it Christa?" They all looked at her. "Let's play truth of dare!" The girls all gigged(meaning yes). Ymir went first. "Mikasa truth or dare?" "Truth" "OK then Mikasa do you have a crush on Levi Hechou?"Mikasa started blushing. "O-ok yes, but don't tell anyone!" The girls started laughing. Now it was Mikasa's turn. "Ok Kira struth or dare?" "Oh um...dare" "Alright I dare you to go to Eren's room and kiss him." Kira started blushing and freaking out. "Are you serious Mikasa!" Mikasa had an evil smile. "Oh you are serious. *sigh* Fine I'll go kiss Eren !" All the girls followed her to Eren's room. Kira knocked three times at his door, but Eren didn't answer, Armin did. "Um can I help you girls?" Annie walked to the door. "Yeah we're looking for Eren so move!" She shoved past him and they all walked in. "There he is Kira." Mikasa said while pointing to the couch. Kira walked over to Eren . Her face a crimson red. "Hey Kira can I help you?" Eren stood up. "U-um...um...Eren I'm going to kiss you!" "Wha-" Eren tried asking her what she meant but was cut off by Kira's lips touching his. Earn pulled her closer and started kissing back. Everyone just stood there smiling. After the kiss, Kira whispered in Erens ear. "I love you Eren ." He looked at her and said out loud so everyone heard him. "I love you too Kira. Will you go out with me?" Kira's face turned even redder wen she answered. "Yes Eren!" Everyone was standing there cheering. After a few hours the girls left and went to bed.

-next day-

Eren and Kira were watching the clouds wen he told her. "Kira I'm leaving on a special mission today and I won't be back for three years." Kira started to tear up. " w-what do you mean by special mission and why so long!?" She was sobbing. Eren held her close and spoke softly. "I'm sorry Kira I can't tell you I'm so sorry." Kira looked at Eren and gave him a gentle kiss. "I'll be waiting until you come back. I'll always wait." Then Eren was called away on the mission those were her last words to him.

She waited for three long years, scared he wouldn't make it. Wen she heard that they were back she rushed to Levi's secret team, the ones Eren left with. "Hechou were is Eren! Please were is he?!" She was crying coz she couldn't find him anywhere. Levi looked at her with a pit tied look on his face. "I'm sorry Kira, Eren has to stay with Erwin for another year." Kira couldn't believe what she heard. All she could do was cry. Even if Levi was scary he couldn't stand seeing a girl cry. "Kira. Wen I go to pick up Eren in a year il take you with me OK?" Kira looked at him with a smile. "Really? Oh thank you Hechou thank you" she ran to her house to wait.

-one year later-

"Kira its time to go!" Levi was getting ready to go pick up Eren. "C-coming Hechou!" It was a long ride ,but they made it to were Eren had been for the past year. As soon as they arrived Kira saw Eren sitting on some stairs in front of a small home. "Eren ! Eren !" She was so excited she ran to him and jumped into his arms. " oh Kira I've missed you so much." Kira kissed him. "I've missed you too". They all rode back to the Scout Regiment. Eren and Kira spent everyday together.

One evening while the sun was setting, Kira and Eren were on the hill that they watch clouds on. Eren got on his knee and said, " Kira Alert I've loved you since I first met you. You are my world. Those years that I wasn't with you were killing me, but I'm her now and I won't ever leave you again. I want to be with you forever Kira. Will your marry me?" Kira started to blush. She couldn't believe the man of her dreams was asking this question. " Yes Eren of course I'll marry you." He put the ring on her finger and picked her up,kissing her, and hugging.

Well that's my story hope you enjoyedXD. Please comment or review whatever you want to call it.


End file.
